ironwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Codex and Group Regulations
I: Basic Rules Subsection A: Team Killing Team killing is strictly prohibited during any OIW operations, allied operations, and on any OIW or allied property. If a member of OIW, or an ally murders a fellow teammate, or kills a fellow teammate intentionally, this member is to be arrested immediately. If no units in the server are able to carry out an arrest. Then the unit that is team killing is to be put on KOS status or (Kill on sight), meaning that they are to be shot when seen. If a team member is being disruptive, abusive, disrespectful, immature, irritating, or is firing shots to damage, but not kill other team members or allies. Then they should be reported to a HR, or a Watcher.The offender can also be kicked by an admin if there is one in the server, Subsection B: Spawn Killing Spawn killing is also strictly prohibited during any raids, or defending operations. Spawn killing is low and disrespectful, and makes things unfair for our opponents. If you are caught spawn killing, you can be arrested, suspended, or kicked. We will not tolerate this; it isn’t who we are in OIW, or how we do things. We kill our opponents fair and square, and that is the bottom line. Also, some facilities will have lines or borders in which defenders and raiders cannot cross, passing these points without permission from a superior is also a violation of our rules and will be responded to accordingly. Subsection C: Respect Respect is something that we here in ___ value at a high point. During anything that has to do with OIW, you are to show respect to your fellow members, and even opponents. For those of you who don’t know what respect is, here is the definition: “A feeling of deep admiration for someone or something elicited by their abilities, qualities, or achievements”. We aren’t asking you to marry everyone you come into contact with, but try to be as respectful as possible. It will make you a better person, and you will likely get the same respect that you give. Treat people the way you would like to be treated. Subsection D: Uniforms Whenever you or a comrade are patrolling, raiding, defending, or even visiting a OIW facility. You are to be in your designated OIW uniform. If you are in an allied clan and OIW, and are defending or raiding as a member in an allied clan, you are still required to wear OIW uniform. You are going to have to decide whether to be in OIW, or the allied clan. We will not have a bunch of personnel who are torn between being active in OIW, and another allied clan. Subsection E: Grammar Good grammar is a very important skill to possess in any group. It makes you look more intelligent and valuable to your superior officers. Common grammar errors to look out for can include but are not limited to: Misuse of commas, Forgetting periods, Capitalizing first letters in a sentence, forgetting to do spelling/typo corrections (If you chat something wrong such as raed (Should be read, so type the correction with two * (: Read*)). Subsection F: Maturity Members of OIW are expected to act mature and intelligent when doing anything with OIW. We expect to see no goofing off, unless off duty or at an event that is being held for your enjoyment. If you do not act mature, You will likely have a harder time receiving promotions, and your comrades will respect you less II: Rules of Engagement * Spawn Killing is Strictly prohibited. Whether it be at our Base or an enemy base. (Refer to Section I Subsection B) * Only use the appropriate amount of firepower to complete the job. For example there is no need for you to grab an extremely overpowered Vehicle, Equipment, etc etc just to take out one or two random raiders * Heavy Vehicles, Mechs, and Aircraft will be locked unless an Official Raids start. Light Vehicles, Mechs and Aircraft will be available 24/7 * Use of Glitches, Exploitation's etc is strictly prohibited and will result in immediate banning and expulsion from the Order. * Talking to Raiders will be strictly prohibited, personnel caught talking to raiders, flaming, etc etc will be kicked from the server. '' IV: HR Regulations and Admin restrictions Subsection A: Basic regulations * Refer to Section I. * Look its easy to just screw around afterall this is just a game, but as Officers and HRs of the Iron Wolf you represent the group in your words and actions so keep the silliness to when it's appropriate and stay mature when you are on duty. * Officers are to remain active at all time, if an Officer becomes inactive without Notice he or she will be demoted. * Abusing or using your position for traitorous purposes is strictly prohibited and will result in immediate expulsion. Subsection B: CoC Limitations * ALL NCO’s, Officers, and HR's are expected to fulfill an activity quota per week. if he or she does not fill this Quota and without a valid reason he or she may be demoted at anytime. * While it may be easy to jump your fiends to an higher position, favoritism is strictly prohibited ALL NCO or Officer Candidates must go through the Application and Tryout Process and be cleared for duty by the Division General and/or Lord Commandant. Subsection C: Admin Restrictions * Sergeants - Are not allowed Admin but are allowed Temp Admin at Training Instillation's * Captain - Much like the Sergeant, Captains are not allowed Admin. However they are allowed Perm-Admin at Training Installation's. * Commander - Commanders are allowed Temp Admin at all Instillation's and Perm-Admin at Training Instillation's. Are allowed to kick if given permission by a General or by LC. * General - General's are allowed OA at all Instillation's and Training Instillation's. Are not allowed to ban unless given permission by LC or unless needed immediate action. * Watcher+ - Are allowed Temp-Admin at all Instillation's and Training Instillation's. while allowed to kick rule breaking players. ALL Watchers must fill a report to be handed to an Watcher NCO, Officer and higher Note: Abusive or Excessive use of admin is strictly prohibited. Only use Admin when necessary. Links Watcher report form - https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ebGbjDufMYoGEfwulx5SsR68jGcCK3AbdGzJq0QmRk0/viewform OIW Officer Application Form - http://goo.gl/forms/Yy4ik6qfIZ Trainee Exam - https://goo.gl/forms/XT4ioZqbQnqeASoJ2